an unexpected turn of events
by FirstHeartBroken
Summary: caroline can feel Tyler slipping away. Devastated, she turns her anger onto the smug and sexy Klaus. What will he do when she starts hitting him? And what will she do when he counters her rough kick with a rough kiss? Some good ol' Klaroline smut! Oneshot


**Well hai! Hows it goin? It's been a while since 'Thinking of You' ended and before I posted another Damon/Elena fic I knew I had to do a quick smutty Klaroline oneshot. After 3x11, I just fell in love with them as I'm sure all of you did. So here it is! The smut's a bit rougher than I normally go for, but hope you enjoy it. So sit back, relax and read on...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

.

_An Unexpected Turn of Events_

Klaus barely has time to process what's happening before the blonde vampire bursts into the room, fangs bared and chest heaving. He raises an eyebrow, quickly dashing to the side before her fist can connect with his face.

Furious grunts fly from Caroline's lips as she barely realizes what she's doing. She's not thinking straight, her mind hazy and blurred. She can barely see two feet in-front of her—all she knows is that she has never felt like this in all her life. Yes, she's been angry before. She's been angry at Bonnie, at Elena, at Tyler and most certainly at Damon. But never like this. Never such... fury.

Amused, Klaus lets her kick and bite and scratch, dodging and blocking every one of her moves with the skill and grace that comes from over a thousand years of being a vampire. When she stops, she catches him off guard, and it's this that gives her the upper hand as she takes advantage of his momentary hesitation to throw her tiny body into his, her teeth latching onto his throat.

Klaus lets out an irritated grunt as he finally decides enough is enough. Grabbing her shoulders with an immense amount of strength, he pulls her off of him as if she truly is the same weight as the Barbie doll that Damon often affectionately compares her to. Disillusioned, she falls to the floor, landing on her butt unceremoniously.

"Now," Klaus begins, feeling the bite wound on his neck beginning to heal as he rotates his shoulder and clicks his neck casually. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about, love?"

"Don't call me that." Caroline spits, breathless. "This is your fault. Everything is all your fault."

Raising an eyebrow, Klaus folds his arms. "What is? Please be more specific, darling."

Caroline stands up shakily and stares him down, furious anger leaking from her body. "My life is falling apart because of _you!_ Do you have any idea what you've done to Tyler? He's a mess. He's trying so hard to fight you and your stupid bond, why won't you just give him a break? He's tired, Klaus. He doesn't want to do this anymore."

Klaus laughs, angering the blonde even more. "Sorry. Sire bonds are non-refundable." He shakes his head before turning away from her, going over to the half empty glass of scotch he had left on the table.

"God, you're such an asshole." Caroline blurts out through gritted teeth while Klaus raises an eyebrow again in a silent warning. "Don't you have enough mindless little hybrids to play with? Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"I have left him alone, I haven't contacted him since—" He stops himself.

Caroline snorts, crossing her arms. "—since you ordered him to kill me?"

It's silent for a moment before Klaus sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I've already apologized for that."

Caroline laughs sarcastically. "Calling me collateral damage is hardly apologizing. Besides, it's not just that. He put my father in the hospital because of you!"

Klaus tips his head, pointing slightly. "Now I never asked him to do that."

"You're still involved, Klaus! He wants to get away from you so badly, don't you understand? He's so desperate to escape you that he will willingly break every bone in his body so that he can change and own the pain that comes with being a werewolf." She explains, the lengths Tyler will go for her causing frustrated tears to begin to form in her eyes.

Klaus makes a hum of approval, his interest piqued. "Interesting theory. I suppose he thinks after that, I will have no control over him, yes?"

Caroline realizes she may have said too much and she lifts her chin, indignant. "I don't want to talk to you anymore. I just came to kick your ass and tell you to leave him alone. You don't need him, Klaus. You don't need anybody but yourself. So why don't you just do us all a favour and leave. Go play with someone else."

"How about you?" The words are out before he can stop them and the blonde vampire halts, her eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?"

Klaus smirks, an idea forming in his mind. He walks towards her, his motions positively predatory. "You heard me, sweetheart. I suppose I could leave the boy alone if I had something more... _delicious_ to play with."

Caroline smiles in mock sweetness as she matches his steps until they're standing so close they're almost touching and the atmosphere has changed completely. She stares up at him with big blue eyes as her voice becomes softer and raspy. "I would rather take off my ring..." She lets her breath fan over his lips, his eyes burning into hers intensely, "...and walk into the sunlight than spend one night with you."

Klaus laughs, biting his lip, delighted at the little spitfire in-front of him. It's been centuries since someone has stood up to him like this and he would be lying if he said it didn't kind of turn him on.

"Now now, no need to be rude, sweet Caroline." He trails the back of his hand across her cheek as she tries to stand tall and not let herself shiver.

"You disgust me."

"You intrigue me."

"I hate you so much."

"The feeling's mutual, sweetheart."

Caroline huffs at their back and forth banter before suddenly remembering something. Still staring into his mischievous eyes, not wanting to be beaten, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out something shiny.

"I don't know what you expected to achieve by giving me this..." She holds his bracelet up between them, "...but I cannot be bought... especially not by a son of a bitch like you."

Klaus smirks wolfishly, "You don't like it?"

"It's not the bracelet I don't like."

"Do you prefer the piece of trash your little boyfriend gave to you?" He asks patronisingly and Caroline narrows her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She spits, shoving her hand against his chest and letting the bracelet fall, Klaus catching it with ease before it hits the ground. She turns to walk away and put some distance between them before she feels anger rise up within her again.

"You know what? Your bracelet is beautiful, there's no denying that. It's the person that gave it to me who's ugly. You're evil, Klaus. You're sick and bitter and twisted and that's why I prefer Tyler's. So it might not be expensive. It might not be extravagant or diamond, but it's worth a thousand times more than yours. You know why? Because Tyler loves me. That's what makes it so special."

Klaus is silent for a moment and Caroline grins triumphantly, turning to leave for good. But then he does something completely unexpected, the last thing she thought he'd do...

He laughs.

He laughs loud and hard, completely uncontained.

Caroline just stands, stunned, waiting for him to calm down.

"Silly little girl." He shakes his head, wiping tears from his eyes. "You have no idea what love is."

"And you do?" She exclaims incredulously.

"Of course I do! A thousand years and you think I've never experienced something as common as love?" He tuts. "Silly Caroline, you have so much to learn. What Tyler feels for you is not love... it's lust."

"You have no idea about our relationship." She spits, furious.

"Oh but I do." He smirks. "I've been around long enough to learn how teenage boys work. Why, I was one myself a long, long time ago. When Tyler thinks of you, he's not thinking with his heart... he's thinking with his cock."

Caroline's mouth drops slightly, shocked at his brazen language and even more so at his pure audacity.

"Shut up."

"No. I think you need to hear this, darling. You're going to be around for a long time so you need to learn this stuff. I've seen pure love before and not just hundreds of years ago. I see it in Damon Salvatore's eyes every time he looks at Elena Gilbert. I guess I'd see it in Stefan's too, if he wasn't full blown ripper. But when I see Tyler look at you, I know he's not looking at his soul mate."

"Yeah?" Caroline crosses her arms, anger bubbling to the surface. "What does he see?"

Klaus smirks devastatingly and somehow Caroline knows the next thing he says will crush her.

"Sweetheart..." He bites his lip as his voice becomes low and rough. "He looks at you and he sees a _good fuck_."

Caroline lets out a cry of pure fury as she launches herself at him, punching and biting and kicking. Klaus laughs loudly, revelling in her fury. He grabs her and turns her around, her back pressing against his chest as he splays one hand over her stomach and then wraps the other one around her, his hand curling around her neck.

She pants, her chest heaving as she struggles to calm down. As a human, she was easily frustrated. As a vampire it seems she is easily enraged. She throws her head back, but he dodges it, scorning her by pulling her tighter against his body.

"Now now." He laughs, his hold around her neck tightening. She writhes against him, trying to escape his grasp as he fights the urge to close his eyes when he feels her behind repeatedly rub against his most private part.

"Mmmm." He moans into her ear on purpose, his lips brushing her earlobe. "Keep moving like that." He whispers, "It's making me hard."

Caroline gasps, only then noticing the slight bulge pressing into her lower back. She feels her cheeks burn as she grins to herself, devising a cunning plan to make him lose concentration and loosen his grip on her, allowing her to spin round and kick his ass.

"Oh... _Klaus_..." She moans theatrically, knowing she's going to have to really push the boat out if she wants to fool him. After all, it's certainly not easy to deceive the all-powerful Klaus. She purposefully juts out her ass, rubbing hard against the bulge in his pants as she feels his breath hitch in surprise.

She ignores the moisture gathering between her legs, insisting to herself that it's all part of the plan. She grabs the hand that's splayed over her stomach and begins to slowly move it downwards.

"What are you doing?" Klaus whispers, stunned at the blonde's sudden change in behaviour. He grits his teeth and fights back a groan as he feels himself grow harder against her. His hold on her neck loosens slightly and she smirks, knowing her plan is beginning to work. For it to succeed however, she knows she must go one step further...

"Fuck..." She breathes and her cursing turns him on even more. She moves his hand further down as he realizes where she wants it to go. She spreads her legs slightly and inwardly tells herself that the aching between them is just an act as she moves her other arm behind her, pulling his head down and turning her face so that their noses brush together.

"Touch me, Klaus." She breathes against his lips and makes the final move. She spreads her legs further and with her hand on top of his, manoeuvres it so its cupping her aching need.

"Caroline..." Klaus whispers and before she can stop him, he moves his fingers, rubbing her over her jeans.

"Oh fuck!" She blurts, disorientated now she doesn't have the upper hand. He moves his hand more aggressively, four fingers pressing against her now wet pussy with a new urgency. She lets her head fall back onto his shoulder, her mouth wide as she pants slightly.

"You like that, sweetheart?" He takes her earlobe between his teeth, whispering dirtily in her ear.

His words cause her eyes to fly open. What is she doing? She's completely forgotten her plan! She was supposed to seduce him, not the other way round! Thinking of Tyler and feeling sick with guilt, she spins round, catching him off guard and throwing him backwards.

"What the—" She cuts him off, her fists flying as she cries out.

Her mood swings are giving him whiplash. Now genuinely angry, Klaus grabs her wrists and throws her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asks furiously, chest heaving.

She matches him, her words venomous. "It's not my fault you're an idiot, thinking I'd want you."

"Oh really?" He spits, furious. He quickly shoves his lower half against hers, making her gasp, her eyes wide.

"You're saying you don't want this?" He moves one of his hands down and puts it between her legs, shoving them apart and thrusting his hips openly against her. Powerless, Caroline bites her lip, his cock pressing into where she needs it most.

"Is that what was happening over there?" He asks, pressing the length of his body against her. "While you were writhing against me like a bitch in heat... was that you showing me you didn't want me?"

Embarrassed, she feels her cheeks redden with the sudden realization that she _does_ want him... she's trying so hard to fight it, but she knows what her body wants. And it's Klaus. Klaus on top of her, his fingers, his tongue, his cock inside of her.

"I was trying to distract you..." She lies to herself, and with the word 'distract', tries to kick his shin. This time the Original is ready and when she goes to kick him, he stops her by roughly covering her mouth with his own.

Caroline's eyes fly open as she realizes Klaus, _Klaus_, is kissing her... and she's kissing him back. Letting instinct take over, she returns his furious kiss and opens her mouth when she feels his tongue swipe over her bottom lip. Delighted by her response, Klaus smirks against her mouth and lets his tongue tangle with hers, beginning a dance he perfected centuries ago.

He kisses her quickly twice in succession before letting his lips trail over her neck, leaving hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses in his wake. Panting, Caroline's head falls back against the wall as she relishes in the powerful hybrid's ministrations, all thoughts of Tyler and her betrayal flying out the window.

Klaus releases her wrists, using his hands to rip her shirt off her body impatiently. Caroline gasps at the viciousness of it all and guesses she shouldn't be surprised. After all, Klaus has never been the most patient of men. She lets her hands tangle in his curls as he moves south, ripping off her offending bra and wasting no time in cupping one of her breasts, his mouth latching onto the other.

"Oh god." She moans, one hand flying behind her, her fingers curling into the wall as Klaus' tongue swirls around her rosy nipple and her other hand anchors him there. Once turning his attention to her other breast, he straightens, looking into her darkened eyes as she grabs a hold of his shirt, her just-as-impatient-as-his fingers ripping his shirt open. She runs her hands over his sculptured chest, biting into her lips as she pushes it off his shoulders and hears it flutter to the floor.

He kisses her again, swallowing her moan as he slides his hand down the front of her jeans, playing with her over her panties. He rubs her quickly, feeling her wetness, before deciding enough is enough and flicking her jeans open, pulling them to the floor and off of her silky legs.

Now in just her bright red panties, Caroline decided he's much too overdressed. She grabs onto his belt as he slams his hands either side of her head, breathing heavily. She unbuckles his belt, looking up at him with her bottom lip between her teeth. Klaus looks down at her with darkened eyes, thinking she's never looked so sexy as she pulls his belt out of the hoops and slowly, seductively, unbuttons his pants.

She pushes them down along with his underwear and when she comes back up, Klaus decides he doesn't want to wait anymore. He rips her panties off her and Caroline rolls her eyes, thinking he's such a caveman. But before she has time to protest, he's dropped to the floor and her words turn into a cry as he flicks his tongue out to taste her.

"Fuck!" She blurts out surprised, as he grins against her wetness and uses his hands to spread her legs wider. He circles her clit and when she sees him looking up at her with dark eyes, she almost loses it right there.

"God, don't stop." She moans unashamed, her right hand tangling into his hair as he finally latches onto her clit and sucks. Her hips buck as she almost sobs, the pleasure too much. Damon never cared enough to go down on her, only concerned about his own release. Matt was, of course, too much of a gentlemen and Tyler, as much as she tried to enjoy it, was always too enthusiastic and hasty. Klaus is just... incredible. Of course he would be, with centuries of experience…

Sensing she was close and knowing how to make a woman scream, Klaus gives her clit the attention it needs to bring her to the edge. Just when he feels her about to slip over, he stops, inserting his fangs into her inner thigh and making stars appear before her eyes.

Caroline convulses against him, out of breath as she comes violently, the bite what she needed to give the best orgasm of her life. As she calms down, he stands up and she kisses him quickly, tasting a mixture of her juices and her blood. Instead of repulsing her, it turns her on even more and she writhes against him, already ready again.

He smirks against her lips but his smugness fades away when she grabs his erection, pumping it slowly. His head falls to her shoulder, panting against her neck as she begins to slide down, wanting to return the favour.

Klaus' eyes fly open. As much as he would love to see her gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock, it's been too long and he's aching to be inside her. He pulls her up and she stares at him confused.

"No." He kisses her. "I can't wait. I need to be inside you."

His words make her shiver and she nods frantically, desperate for him.

His tongue tangles with hers before he leaves kisses along her cheek, reaching her ear.

"Open your legs." He murmurs huskily and she does as she's told as if she's being compelled. But no compulsion is necessarily. She'll try to deny it later, but she knows that her need for Klaus is completely her own.

He grabs her thighs, lifting her off the ground as she instinctively wraps her legs around his strong waist and then… he stops.

She almost sobs.

"What?" She pants frustrated. "What is it?"

"Beg."

"W-What?" She stutters, surprised.

Klaus smirks, "I want you to beg. Tell me you want me to fuck you." He says unashamed, needing to know that it's him who's making her feel this way, no-one else, especially not that _boy_.

"Fine." She breathes, desperate. "Fuck me. Please. I want you inside me."

He grins against her mouth. "What part of me?"

"Your cock!" She almost shouts in frustration. "I want your cock inside me. Please, Klaus."

He feels himself harden even more at her dirty words and he kisses her quickly.

"As you wish, darling."

And with that, he thrusts inside her.

There's no need to be gentle and he sets a fast, lethal pace. Caroline revels in it, wanting to feel _something_ for the first time in months. It's crude but maybe he can fuck Tyler out of her mind, stop her feeling so lost and confused. And deep down she knows she's better than this. Better than a quick fuck against the wall with a man she hates—a man who destroys everything he touches. But she's so tired. She's tired of being _good_. Maybe she wants to be selfish and mean and a slut. Because she's never felt so euphoric in all her life. As Klaus slams his cock inside her, she throws her head back and thinks she never wants this feeling to end. She'll be all of those things—she'll be bad—as long as she gets to feel this for the rest of her existence.

"Harder." She breathes, needing the pain. "More."

Klaus growls, his control slipping. He's moved into vampire speed now, knowing she can take it, and he grips her hips with both hands as he pounds into her relentlessly. Caroline screams uncontained, pulling his hair viciously. Klaus snarls and everything is more animalistic now as he kisses her roughly, his tongue mimicking the movements of his hips below.

Caroline arches her back, pulling him deeper inside her and when he moves one of his hands to play with her clit, she feels like she's going to break.

"Fuck, I'm so close." She moans against his mouth, his thrusts growing harder and more erratic.

Klaus growls against her, feeling his own completion near. Wanting her to never forget this, wanting it to be ingrained in her mind, he increases his pace for the last time, slamming into her wet pussy unapologetically.

"Now, Caroline." He orders, one hand rubbing her clit furiously as the other grabs her neck. "Cum for me, darling."

Those are the words that cause her to fly over the edge, her back arching as her mouth falls open in a silent scream. The orgasm that washes over her makes her feel as if she's going to break apart and Klaus groans loudly, his head dropping as he feels her milk his cock, her wet walls tightening excruciatingly around him.

He climaxes just after her, her mouth covering his and swallowing his cry.

Slowing down, he pulls out of her, catching her as her legs buckle and holding her as they slide down, resting against the wall. Shattered, the orgasm that Caroline just received is still blurring her mind and it's taking her a while to come back down to reality. So... that's what pure, raw sex is all about? Sure, she's had sex with a vampire and she's had sex with a werewolf, but with an original hybrid... she can barely process it.

Klaus kisses her lips once more and in the aftershock of unexpected, uncontrolled sex, Caroline begins to realize what she's done.

Tyler's name flashes in her mind like a neon Vegas light and she bites her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Because she was wrong. She is _not_ better than this. She's not better than Klaus because she is not a good person...

Maybe she never has been.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a bit more angsty than I had intended, but I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

** Reviews are better than a naked Joseph Morgan... ;)  
><strong>


End file.
